comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-10-24 Trouble in Gotham, wait, when is there not trouble in Gotham?
Oh Trouble is abound in Gotham. Question, when is it not abound? Well in this case it's serious trouble, a couple of local gang members have made references to Melters and the inside guys. Melters and Toasters another word for plasma weapons for some gangs. Inside guys is another term for Intergang. The word is these are not some big bulky rifles, but small concealable side arms. And have the power to cut through police body armor and riot shields. A couple of gangs have been getting it into their heads that an attack on the GPD is a good idea. Only problem is when Robin gets there, there is smoke and smouldering melted pavement. The GPD is there rounding up a number of the gangs. Looks like a deal gone bad. The gang members have not been tressed by style of anyone from Gotham. That is made clear because the Police are having to use the jaws of Life to free the criminals. Someone took rebar and wrapped it firmly around their necks binding them to a pole in the cold weather. The Gang members have talked about some Dragon, a dragon that took multiple hits from the hand held plasma weapons and at first seemed to be hurt, then when the killing blow was to be made. it retaliated and the weapons seemed to do nothing. No one was killed a couple broken bones and some what serious cuts and slashes. But the Criminals are spilling their guts, on information. As for the weapon crates smashed open, most of the weapons broken in half and rendered non functional. Carved into one of the weapons crate is a message that reads... Destroyed most weapons, took two for study. Robin perches atop one of the roofs nearby watching as the GPD begin to wrap things up. It wasn't unheard of that another hero sometimes showed up to help out with basic ass-kicking--She'd run into a few after all--but this was unprecedented. With a frown she watches keeping more of her attention on the smashed crate as opposed to the criminals themselves. Though the mention of a dragon was heard and tucked away for future reference. Moving away from the edge of the roof she steps back further into the shadows where she was more at home at the moment. "Guess I should be thankful for a slow night," she murmers to herself. "You know," mentions Catwoman, mildly, from behind Robin, "Batman isn't going to be very happy with someone else running his turf. He's quite -- territorial. It's cute." She strides out of the shadows, a la Batman style, and gives a lackadaisical grin towards the other female. Then, she leans just slightly over the edge, to watch the cleanup. "I was headed here to do just that. Whoever hit them cost me some fun. And, some money. I don't suppose you got a look?" Perched up onto one of the higher buildings looking down from gargoyle is what could pass for another gargoyle form. He was here to contact the local hero, being absolutely still is more then possible. Scanning the roof tops Cyberdragon, finally notes the pair on a roof. Cyber watches for a few moments to see if they notice something amiss. If either one is this urban myth of the Dark Knight detective, Chances are they will instantly notice something is wrong above them. Because they would be aware of their surroundings. As for the criminals they spill their guts on the plans of a major attack on the GPD, including where a number of their holds ups are. As when they are asked why they are being so helpful, The gangs and Intergang mind kill them... this dragon threatened to lobotomize them. Leaving them perfectly aware but trapped in their own minds. The warehouse as the police start to finish the round up. Finally spreading his wings Cyberdragon will start to glide down, to the roof top where he has seen the two heroes wondering when they will notice him on his slow gliding decent. "I know. Boss won't like this at all," Robin agrees with Catwoman. Though she may have been snuck up on she wasn't at all surprised by the fact that Catwoman appeared in such a manner. She shifts though, turning a circle with a small frown, feeling something off. While she was not the Dark Knight she was trained by him. And observant. "You may get the chance to tell the guy off for ruining your payday. IF he stops feeling like being a creepy lurker at least." With that said Robin tips her head up to stare at the building with one too many gargoyles suspiciously. Catwoman has an easier time of seeing than Robin; thief goggles tend to give her the edge, there. "Mm. You're right." She tilts her head, catlike, and stares at the spot. "I bet he doesn't even know what a mess he's walked into. I almost feel sorry for him. Except the fact he cost me a tidy sum of money that I could've taken off the exchange," muses she, placidly. She squints, "He's new. Or, someone I've never heard of before." Cyberdragon seems to drop the facade of being a gargoyle and he sores through the air after pushing off on the gargoyle as he moves in an almost lazy flight, his draconic wings flap very softly doing his best to be non aggressive. He doesn't want to be mistaken for an attacker, so he is gliding to a nearby roof top away from the two heroes where he sets down. Area of the roof he is on, is fairly wide open, good place for a rumble if he was to attack, or be attacked. The wings fold up against his back and he stands there turning around as one of the lights illuminated the red and black striped dragon. Once in a while Cyberdragon has been seen in New York. But he's not been active as a crime fighter, so there may be little information that has trickled down the grape vine. Cyber stands there offering a wave of invite, he is letting the heroes approach him. His movements are calm, but have a clear distinction of someone who is nervous, or perhaps very new to the hero business. Robin gives a small, quiet nod in response to Catwoman. The goggles likely were a help to her so she trusts her own vision, and when the 'gargoyle' moves into flight like that, it becomes obvious that she was right. Lifting a gloved hand she presses fingertips to her ear murmering quietly into her radio. "Batwing, need you to do a lookup for any news on a dragon." She pauses only to add, "Don't laugh." Not that she thought he WOULD but accusing him of such might get a grin. Her hand drops away and she turns to look at Catwoman. "Guess that's an invite. You coming?" Even as she asks she pulls out her grapple gun to hold up indicating that was how SHE was going to get there. If Catwoman says she will then she'll just swing on over with her. Catwoman seems to think about it a moment, before glancing at Robin, then nodding. If the 'Dragon' was trouble, afterall, Robin may need some backup. She takes a few running paces forwards, and jumps off the building, using her bullwhip on a flagpole to swing her forwards, to land on a jut of building, and then she jumps, and cat-claws the building with experience, until she's near where Robin will land, and Cyberdragon is. As The two approach him, Cyberdragon watches the Athletic display. It's one of the reasons why he chose to have them come to him. The Cat doesn't fit the profile of the Bat he heard, and the brightly clad girl? Most likely partners or apprentices. When they get to the roof top where Cyberdragon is, he looks the two over. He doesn't want a fight. His voice has a reverb to it, but seems mostly organic. "I am going on a guess here, neither of you are the Dark Knight detective I heard of in New york. I was actually hoping to run in to him tonight. But when I heard some people talking about a Pig Bar-b-Que and some roasters and melters, I figured it had to be plasma weapons. Hung out for a while watching ten fifteen minutes, since no one showed up to stop them, or address me on the rooftops, I figured no one was around. And it wasn't under investigation." AS he watches them his hand moves to his waist and then perhaps to Robin's and Catwoman's surprise the scales and form starts to ripple and melt away, similar to one villain made of clay. His movements are slow and calm. Showing what he is doing as he brings out one of the plasma Pistols. "If figured you would want one of these for study and analysis. Robin swings out over the rooftop herself landing light, and retracting the grapple to the gun with the press of a button. It's slung back on her hip as she approaches careful to keep her distance for now. He was an unknown after all. "Nope, that's the Boss you're looking for. 'Fraid he's indisposed at the moment." And she did come to investigate! It was just a bit late unfortunately. Dropping her gaze to the gun that's taken out revealing the pistol she watches how the metal moves aside of it's own volition. "I'm Robin," she offers with as friendly a smile as one could ever imagine on a masked vigilante. "Thanks for the help. Who're you?" Her hand is held out for the gun if it's offered with a nod. "I can get this to him." Catwoman shows no interest in taking the gun for study. She only glances back, meaningfully at the wreckage the New Yorker left in his wake. She tsks, mentioning, casual, "That's -really- a bad way to get his attention, you know," as she turns back towards Cyberdragon, half-amused. "Especially if he had a tracking device embedded in there, to see where they weapons were being shipped." Again, she tsks, neither confirming, or denying that either was the case. But it's certainly a tactic Batman has done before, and likely will again. "Nice costume." "Cyberdragon, there is that possibility, but I didn't like the line of talk they were making about going out tonight and testing the products." As Cyberdragon pulls the weapon from his body he will underhandedly toss it to Robin and then says, "Then I need to talk to your boss. I heard how he has a very dark mood, and normally tells Heroes to leave his City. I need his wisdom, In a nut shell, I just recently got the suit. And I need to know the answer to a Question. Is it worth it? Is it worth being a hero?" "Extend my apologies for working in his... territory. I hang out at the Avengers Academy in New York City. I am sure he won't find me too hard to track down." Cyberdragon will have shown how new he is to the bit of being a hero. And expects a Visit from the Dark Knight sooner or later. "I might be back once or twist, I'll hang out at the Ace Chemical company roof." "I will try to avoid getting involved in his territory again." Carrie Kelley catches the gun only to palm it and slide it into a pocket at her hip. A glance is cast toward Catwoman a moment, and then she looks back toward Cyberdragon with her head tilting to the side. "Tough question. I can tell you though the Boss won't be able to help you with that. He's... got his own reasons for doing what he does." Robin purses her lips only to draw a deeper breath as she grows thoughtful. Her lips curl into a smile and she lets out a soft laugh. "The way I figure it, if you've got a skill or a strength or an ability that makes you unique... If you can make a difference... There's nothing better." "Mmm. I'm just in it because I don't have anything else better to do," muses Selina. THe 'hero' business? Not exactly her thing. At least, not for the reasons most people do it. She winks, then wiggles fingers, "I'll leave you two to chat. Have fun." And, with that, she's sauntering away, and around a corner. It's only a few moments after that, a motorcycle can be heard revving up, and gunning away. Watching Catwoman move away Cyber heads over to the end and looks down. His tail moving back and forth. The tail blade looks very similar to a Xenomorph tail blade as he thinks. Over all the suit has a very organic motion to it, so either he is a shape shifter or some kind of very serious bio-tech. "I had talked to another hero. He said - I had to learn the hard way when I didn't stop something from happening there were consequences, and that people got hurt. When I first got my powers, I was a big showoff, on the news, Johnny Carson. When I was making an appearance somewhere a guy was robbing the set. I let him get away. It was none of my business. Why did I care? Later on that night I got home and found the guy I could have easily stopped had killed someone.. Very close to me.- That has been going through my head constantly." The wings fold tightly on the back. "I used to have fantasies of being a hero as a kid, world full of mutants, and super villains, and people like Thor, Iron man. Even fantasies of becoming a Mutant Dragon. Fate deemed fit to make my dream come true. Now... what I need is the illusions of being a hero stripped away. Wisdom and council as long as they do not rub against the grain of what is clearly Good and Evil, should at least be heard." Robin merely nods slowly watching, and listening. If anything she was good at listening. "There are consequences. For not acting, and sometimes for acting too quickly. It's a difficult balance at times. Honestly, though? You want counsel? You would be better off looking at the police, and military. The people who are heroes without any powers. Use them to your advantage, but don't let it go to your head." Her head tips to the side only to smile faintly. "You can stick around the city and try to catch him. He's not very talkative, though." As he listens and thinks, "Yeah one of the curses of not being trained from a young age like you. In experience does more harm then good. Well the Avengers Academy is my best bet, as for the Police they can have a love hate relationship with Heroes and for the Military? I don't like the idea of being turned into a Lab rat with them trying to reproduce my suit." "Well you had mentioned he was Busy, I don't wanna catch him in the middle of something and distract him. That could be a killer. It's one thing to jump a weapon's shipment when they are talking of trying out the merchandise, quiet another to blunder into an area where he is actually stalking." Robin shakes her head. "I didn't mean join them. Just meant learn from them. The skills and mentality they have to learn are what you're looking for. Otherwise..." A small nod is given. "You may be best right where you are. Thanks for the assist with them down there. I should be going." "Alright, take care Robin, like I said, I'll be on the Ace Chemical company if he feels like chatting." Cyber spreads his wings and pushes off on the edge and once more takes to flip, this time harder, faster, heading back for New York City